Wildfire (SkyWing)
Wildfire is a female SkyWing who traveled the continent in much of her younger years before settling down near the coast of the Sky Kingdom with her mate, Seastar. She's a main character in the fanfiction, Eggshells and its sequel, The Lion and the Lamb. She is only to be used by her creator, bpdstanley. Appearance Wildfire is a bright red-orange SkyWing with large orange-red wings and long, curved dark grey horns and is littered with various small scars. The scales from her snout down her back to her tail are blood red. Her underbelly is a warm gold color. Wildfire has sharp gold eyes. She has a lithe yet quite muscular frame and stands noticeably taller than most other SkyWings her age. Her claws are carefully filed into sharp shiny points at all times. The gaps between her scales very faintly glow gold. Personality Wildfire's personality is hot and unpredictable, much like her namesake. She experiences emotions very intensely or not at all. She usually comes off as snarky but somewhat laid back, but that changes the moment she gets mad. She has a somewhat aggressive attitude and short temper and is known to snap at anyone for trivial reasons, leading her to have few friends. She also has a tendency to resort to fighting instead of talking things out and prides herself on her natural skill at it. However, she's not all business and has a sense of humor and has some charisma. If one were to catch her at a tavern, she is significantly more laid back and willing to share stories over a drink. She enjoys the multitude of dragons who share similar backgrounds and are more friendly than a random one off the street. Despite her prickly personality, she is deeply loyal to the select few she sees as friends and would do anything for them. History Wildfire was born to two SkyWings who hated eachother, the heir to a successful merchant business and a businessman. She was abandoned by them around two years, when her mother's silk trade was ruined by an incident with her firescales and her father could not handle her. She spent her earlier years travelling and doing whatever she could for money, typically fighting, gambling, or outright stealing. She had no constant friends or allies, often driving them away with her rough personality and not seeing a need for them. This led to her having very stunted emotional and mental development and an inability to deal with such things in healthy ways. At around 5 she became an independent travelling mercenary, killing just about anyone for the right price. When she was 6, she stopped at a small inn to use as her base of operations for her latest mission. This is where she met her current mate, Seastar, and a number of her other friends. She accidentally got attached to the residents and dropped her job to live and work there. She doesn't take mercenary jobs as often anymore to protect her friends, although she wishes she was able to. This doesn't stop her from other criminal activity though! She lived in a cave on the peak of one of the Claws of the Clouds Mountains until losing her first clutch of eggs. Currently, she lives a short flight away from Deux City in a small cave by the sea with her mate Seastar and regularly visits the tavern to meet with her friends and earn some quick treasure through bets or jobs. She had her first clutch at age 7. As of ''The Lion and the Lamb, ''she has a single daughter: Lavender. Relationships Seastar Wildfire loves Seastar deeply and genuinely with all of her heart. She is very dependent on him for her emotional needs as she never had a real friend before him and doesn't know how to take care of those aspects of herself. She is unaware this is not healthy for either of them but nobody has the heart to tell her in fear of how she would react. She is fiercely protective of him and would do anything he asked. Viperfish Wildfire does not get along with her brother-in-law at all. They're known to get in fights both verbal and physical. She loathes how self absorbed he can be and how he tries to woo every dragon that catches his fancy, which happens to be how they first met. She thinks of him as spineless and cowardly. Although she despises him, she wouldn't kill him purposely because she knows Seastar and Junebug would be very upset. But that doesn't stop her from dreaming! Junebug Wildfire was somewhat hostile to Junebug at first but has grown to see her as something like a little sister. She feels some urge to protect her, although nowhere near as much as she does for Seastar. She will tease her sometimes and hold casual conversation with her. Although she sees her as a friend this does not stop her from lashing out sometimes. She also is somewhat jealous of Junebug's ease at making friends and is convinced she'll steal Seastar away from her... Trivia * Wildfire is an old OC that was tweaked to fit the Wings of Fire universe. * Unlike most SkyWings, she prefers to eat prey raw or lightly cooked. * She's a fighter in the ATWE in her free time. * She has a disdain for Nightwings for unknown reasons. * She greatly dislikes and distrusts animus magic. However, she would be completely fine if said magic was her own. Unfortunately she does not even carry animus genes so this is more of a dream than anything else. * Despite her angry and cold personality, she's a very fun albeit emotional drunk. * Her firescales are incredibly weak, to the point that she usually can't burn much besides very delicate materials like silk or thin paper when angry. Her scales burn hotter when experiencing extreme emotions but is still only a fraction of the intensity a typical firescales has. Normally her scales are just very warm, more so than a Sandwing. * It's said that her firescales affected her personality and mind more than her scales. It is unknown if this condition is part of the reason her hybrid offspring are hatched dead or very weak or if it's simply a side effect of having eggs so young. * She secretly wants to find her parents, if only to get some form of revenge. Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (bpdstanley) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary